For Want of Love
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: A friend is lost. For want of a friend, the self is lost. When Moka rejects Tsukune, how will the others help him find himself once more?
1. Cleansing the Wound

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to all you wonderful people. Both my old readers, and those of you who have just found me. I am The Weaver of Chaos, and I have a new story for you all. It is another Rosario + Vampire story, but I'm doing a few things differently this time, as you will no doubt find out. This is the first, and likely the only fan-fic that I will ever use honorifics in, so if I'm blowing it, let me know. Also, for all the Tsukune/Moka shippers out there, if you can't handle a story where Moka is not the center of attention, you may not want to read this. I don't bash any character, and in fact I do like Moka, but this story is not for her, please try to understand that.**

**I'm not sure what else to say at the moment that won't give away too much of the story, so I guess I'll get a move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters associated with said Anime/Manga. I make no profit from the making of this fiction. The plot-line is my own.**

-Chapter 1-Broken Promises-

Tsukune sat on the fence that surrounded Yokai Academy's roof. He was looking out over all the students preparing for the upcoming Cultural Festival. Some were in the process of building their stalls, others were passing out flyers, and others, still, wandered the paths, marveling at what would be available.

For the third year in a row, Tsukune was part of the Festival's Planning Committee. Not only part of it, but in charge. And so far, this year had been panning out to be far calmer than that catastrophic first year. The atmosphere was electric beneath him.

So why did he feel so empty? Tsukune and company had thwarted Fairy Tale's plans to awaken that monster that was Alucard, killed or captured the top ranking officers, and left the Organization in utter chaos. The threat to the peace had been stopped, all his friends were alive and well, ready to graduate from the Academy, once and for all, and he had finally gained complete control over the blood that flowed through his veins, the blood of the First Ancestor that Moka had given him to save his life. The same blood he used to rescue her from the gates of hell itself.

"Moka…" He sighed as he ran his left hand through the brand new streaks of pure silver hair that spread from his left temple. (Think 'Army of Darkness' Bruce Campbell.) it was a sign of his mastery, but it seemed even that reminded him of her. His shoulders slumped and he stared off into the cloudy, muted sunset.

The door behind him opened silently, and Ruby walked up, wearing her interpretation of a Gothic Lolita dress, standing just off to one side. "Excuse me, Tsukune-ku, I mean, -san?" She had nearly slipped again. Even after all this time, she still had trouble speaking to Tsukune professionally. Of course, once he graduated, it wouldn't matter, anyway. When Tsukune made no response, Ruby took a step forward and continued. "The Headmaster would like your report on how the Planning Committee is progressing with the Festival." She paused again, barely daring to breathe, lest she miss any sort of action or word from Tsukune. She placed her hands on the fence, stepping closer to the former human. "Are you alright, Tsukune-kun? Where's Moka-san? Didn't you say you were going to talk to her about something important?" She could feel his body jerk and stiffen through her grip on the chain link.

"Gone." He choked out, barely more than a whisper.

"What was that, Tsukune-kun?"

"Gonegonegonegone… She's gone." He whined, his body starting to tremble, and Ruby could see fresh tears running down his cheeks.

'Something's really wrong here. I better go get the others.' She was just about to tell Tsukune to stay put when four young women burst through the door, three of them arguing about something, and the other scanning the roof warily for her prey.

"There's no way I'd let you do that to Tsukune-kun, Bazooka Tits, it's immoral." Mizore deadpanned, her lollipop's stick twitching in what could only be described as anger.

"Still better than trying to rape him in a field of mind-altering flowers, Ice-Queen!" Kurumu pointed accusingly at the lavender-haired girl.

Yukari jumped up and down, arms flailing wildly. "I don't care what you two do, as long as I get my threesome, desu!" While the other two girls hadn't changed much since second year, Yukari had hopped on the puberty train over the last break, and was in the middle of a rather impressive growth spurt. Her curves had begun to develop, causing her to have to hide from more than just the lolicons during certain class events. She had even graduated to a real bra, and was almost ready to move up to a B-cup. She was still as short as ever, much to her disappointment, but it made her the perfect height to bury her face in Moka's chest when she hugged her.

"Would you three idiots shut up? I'm looking for Onee-sama." Kokoa growled, with Kou squeaking behind her. She was going to win this time, she'd been training really hard since the last few fights with Fairy Tale.

Ruby ran up to the small group, worry etched deeply into her face. The others saw this and were immediately on guard, hoping that no one was in danger. "You guys, there's something really wrong with Tsukune. I came up here to get the Committee's report for the Headmaster, but when I asked, all Tsukune-kun would say was 'gone'." She glanced over her shoulder to see the shaking boy.

"What does that mean?" Kurumu asked, confused. "The report's gone? Why doesn't he just write a new one?"

Mizore glared at the slow-witted succubus. "That was so off base I don't even know where to begin." Her lollipop shifted from one side of her mouth to the other, almost nervously. "Tsukune-kun was going to talk to Moka-san earlier today about their plans after graduation." She looked down. "He managed to give me the slip, so I don't know exactly what his plans included."

"So he knows where Onee-sama is?" Kokoa stomped over to where Tsukune sat. "Where is she? Where's my Onee-sama?" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off the fence, spilling him unceremoniously onto the floor. When he made no attempt to get up, she straddled his stomach and leaned over his face, her hair shadowing her face menacingly. "Where the hell is she, Damn it!"

"Gone." Tsukune repeated, oblivious to the killing intent flowing off of the petite vampire.

Kokoa grabbed his collar and started to shake him violently. "What do you mean, gone? What did you-" She was stopped suddenly by a fifty kilogram washtub crashing into the side of her head, knocking her out and off of Tsukune. Ruby and Yukari tied her up so she wouldn't hurt anyone when she came to, while Kurumu and Mizore helped Tsukune to his feet and led him to a nearby bench, sitting down on either side of him.

"It's okay, Tsukune-kun, tell Kurumu all about it." Kurumu asked sweetly, cradling the arm she held between her rather large breasts. She became quite concerned when her 'attack' caused absolutely no reaction from him.

"Please, Tsukune-kun, tell us what happened." Mizore held his other arm in much the same fashion, not wanting to be outdone by the blue-haired demon.

Ruby and Yukari had finished with Kokoa and sat nearby when Tsukune began to tell them what happened.

-Flashback-

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune yelled as he ran toward the pink-haired vampire. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." He panted with his hands on his knees.

Moka looked around nervously. There weren't that many students in front of the dorms at the moment, and none of them were paying attention to the two. "Oh, Tsukune-kun. I was just going to my room."

Tsukune smiled and took her hand, causing her to blush slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about our plans after we graduated."

"Tsukune-kun, I-" She started nervously.

"I was thinking, you know, since we both got approval letters from almost every university in Japan, that we could spend the next couple days looking them over and deciding where we should go." Tsukune rambled excitedly. They were going to be in the Human World during their time in University, and Tsukune would be able to make sure her time there was full of smiles. He wanted to erase the pain she had felt during primary school. No one should be that lonely, he knew.

"But-" Moka protested, meekly trying to pull herself from Tsukune's light grip.

"And we can spend the entire break traveling, just like we promised we would at the beginning of the year. Just the two of us." His eyes took on a dreamy quality. There would be no interruptions to any expression of love between the two while on the trip. For the first time, he would be able to show her just how much he loved her.

"Tsukune-kun, stop." Moka raised her voice to make sure he heard her.

"What is it, Moka-chan?" He looked deep into her eyes, happiness evident in his own.

She didn't want to say it, but the alternatives were just too much for her to bear. "I can't." She muttered, breaking eye contact with Tsukune.

His heart dropped like a ton of bricks, until it felt like it was sitting in his feet. "What? Why?"

She looked back up, gathering all the will she had. "I'm leaving today, Tsukune-kun. I don't want to say it, but I do not think that you will see me again in your lifetime." Her eyes were burning so hot with unshed tears that she was afraid her brows would spontaneously combust if she looked at his kicked puppy expression for another second. She turned and started to walk away. "Good-bye, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Why, Moka-chan? We made a promise. Don't leave, please. I-I love you." Tsukune made his confession, unaware that, in throwing his arms around her, he had pulled off Moka's Rosario, releasing the proud, violent personality.

"**Let go of me, Tsukune.**" Her power-laden voice growled.

Tsukune, slightly afraid, released her and took a reflexive step back. "Why do you have to leave us? Why are you leaving me?" He pleaded, hoping against hope this was some sort of sick joke. Maybe another of Yukari's spells had gone awry. Something, anything to tell him that the words coming from her mouth weren't true.

His hopes died in Moka's steely gaze. "**You have been a pleasant diversion, Tsukune. You have kept that fake personality entertained and happy for these last three years, and you have been a delicious snack. However, I think it is time for you to know your place.**" Moka's foot shot up swiftly, her heel driving into Tsukune's chin, launching him into the air. As he came down, she delivered a massive roundhouse kick to his stomach, rocketing him into a nearby rock face.

He sat there, unwilling to get up. She hadn't held back with those kicks, and he was certain he felt blood dribbling from his mouth. More than the physical, however, the emotional blows he had taken were unparalleled. His body was bruised, but she had broken his spirit more than anything else.

Moka calmly walked toward where Tsukune had dropped the Rosario and seemed to appraise her handiwork. "**If I am ever in need of a servant, Tsukune, I will come to you. If not, I will see you at your funeral.**" With that, Moka quickly spun and walked away, hiding the single tear that streaked down her cheek.

-End Flashback-

The girls sat there, not believing what they had just heard. Even Kokoa had trouble comprehending the sudden turn-around in her Onee-sama.

"Does this mean I don't get my threesome, desu?" Yukari asked, earning a punch to the back of the head from Ruby. She was about to ask why when Ruby pointed to Tsukune, who was now openly sobbing, doubled over and clutching at his knees.

Kurumu and Mizore had each secretly hoped for this scenario to play out in one way or another. Moka, their chief rival and winner to Tsukune's heart, was gone. They should have been jumping for joy. But the reality of the situation, and the pain that it was causing the man they loved, almost had them wishing that Little Miss Perfect would come back. Both girls now relegated themselves to rubbing Tsukune's back soothingly while his emotions flooded over. The rivals looked at each other, and Mizore quirked an eyebrow. Kurumu nodded, agreeing to the unspoken truce. What they wanted could wait, Tsukune, and his well-being, came first.

Kokoa was not going to be a part of the pity party, and extricated herself from the ropes that had kept her seated during the story. "Yea, you go ahead and cry, you baby." She stood up and summoned Kou to her side. "I'm going to go get my Onee-sama and bring her back. She owes me a fight, after all." With that, she disappeared back through the door they had come through not ten minutes ago.

Yukari knelt directly in front of Tsukune and took off her witch's hat, truly a rare thing, as she even wore it to the pool. She laid her head down on his knees and hugged his legs to her as tightly as she could. She didn't quite believe that Moka would leave without saying good-bye to her, but Tsukune was hurting and needed her help. "It's alright, Tsukune-kun. Just let it all out, desu."

"That's right, Tsukune-kun. We are all here for you and always will be." Ruby stated softly as she took his hands, holding them to her heart. "We will do anything we can to help you, as long as you will have us, to see a smile back on your face."

Tsukune looked to each girl's face. His gaze was still somewhat distant, but at least now he could see what was in front of him. They all had the same looks on their faces, looks that said, 'We won't be happy until you're happy, and that's final.' Occasionally, he would have trouble remembering why he treasured the friendships of the girls around him, but the moment that he found himself in, where his world had crumbled around him and they were there to cheer him up removed the doubt from his mind. "Thank you." he said sincerely, trying his hardest to give them a smile, but only managing to make his cheek twitch.

"It's our pleasure, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll make sure you forget all about Moka." All the anger Kurumu had ever held for a single person went into saying Moka's name. She had been a roadblock to Tsukune's heart while she had been around, but now it felt like his heart had been locked away behind the emotional equivalent of six meters of steel. That feeling alone made her own heart lurch, as if it had been hers that had been stepped on.

Tsukune slowly raised to his feet, and the girls looked at him with concern. "If its the same to you all, I don't really want to forget about Moka."

"Why, Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked. "She just left you after everything you've done for her. I know that I've never compared to her in your eyes, Tsukune-kun. I'm pretty sure we will all admit that. You've seen us as friends for a very long time, and have fought with your very life to protect us, and that was just as friends. That thought alone is enough for me to say that I would never leave you, even if you never loved me like you do Moka." By the end of her admission, Mizore's cheeks felt hot enough to melt, and she took a step back to try and regain her composure.

Tsukune blinked a few times, marveling at the Yuki-onna. "I think that's the most you've ever said at once, Mizore-chan."

"But it's true, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu blurted out. "We all feel that way."

Tsukune saw that everyone was nodding their assent. "Thank you again." He managed a weak, half-hearted smile. "I should probably get going, Trang-chan and the rest of the Committee are probably in a panic with me gone for so long." He took a few shaky steps forward, unsure if he could even support his own weight. A few steps later, and Tsukune suddenly saw the ground flying up to meet him.

**Oof-dah. (Yea, I'm Minnesotan, so?) I kind of feel weird writing something this angsty. Especially since there's nothing in my life right now that should even be close to eliciting these emotions. Oh well, as long as people enjoy it, who am I to argue?**

**Not much else to say, as the story is still developing, but as that is the case, the rating may change later if things progress in the usual fashion. So please review, as us writers love us some good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	2. Staunching the Flow

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to all you wonderful people. The Weaver of Chaos is still alive, and has a second chapter of For Want of Love.**

**Thanks to everyone that found this story and either faved or reviewed. It's nice to know that I'm making some people happy, heck, I even made someone cry, honestly a first for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters associated with said Anime/Manga. I make no profit from the making of this fiction. The plot-line is my own.**

-Chapter 2-Staunching the Flow-

Kurumu had barely caught Tsukune before his forehead could meet the concrete floor. "Tsukune-kun, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kurumu-chan, just a little thirsty. I'll get something to drink on my way to the classroom." Tsukune responded, trying to get back to his feet.

"Just a little thirsty?" Kurumu repeated, sounding rather doubtful.

"Milk Jugs is right for once, Tsukune-kun, you need more than a glass of water." Mizore stated calmly, her face only centimeters from Tsukune's. she could see little red flecks speckling his deep chocolate colored eyes.

"How long has it been since you've taken blood, Tsukune-san?" Ruby asked in a motherly tone. Tsukune simply raised seven fingers. "A week? Are you insane, Tsukune-kun? Why wasn't Moka-san making sure you fed? You may not actually be a vampire, but you still need blood like one in order to keep your control."

Tsukune froze. He had barely seen Moka over the last week, he hadn't understood why she seemed to be avoiding him, but it suddenly made sense. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized how long she had been planning her escape.

Yukari unclasped her cape and stretched her neck out before Tsukune. "You can have some of mine. I'm all young and fresh, Desu!"

"Why the hell should you get to, short-stuff?" Kurumu shouted, pushing Yukari out of the way. "Besides, with how small you are, you'd barely make a snack for Tsukune-kun. I'd be a much more filling… and pleasurable meal." She purred, presenting her own neck.

"If he wanted to bite either of you, he'd have asked by now, Kurumu-san." Mizore mumbled, completely unsurprised that Kurumu would so quickly forget that she called a truce for Tsukune's sake.

"She's right, Yukari-chan, now stop it." Ruby shuffled through her pockets. "I could have sworn I had a blood pack around here for a situation like this."

Tsukune's senses were being overwhelmed. His vision was swimming, and the scent of desire coming from the two offering their blood was driving him mad. He pressed his forehead to the cool concrete in order to find his center. It was then that he could smell something that flooded his mind. Prey.

"Tsuu-nii-sama? Are you up here?" A little first year girl with long white hair had come out onto the roof. Her timid voice barely reaching the ears of the rest of the group.

"Trang-chan!" Tsukune growled, his fingers digging into the stone beneath him. "Go, please, just go." He would not feed on her, would not break the little girl's trust like that. However, not having fed in a week, combined with the day's events, left him without much strength to hold up his shields.

"What's wrong, Nii-sama?" She called out, not understanding why it sounded like he was in pain.

Kurumu and Mizore met each other's gaze and realized what was about to happen. Kurumu manifested her wings and sprinted toward the frightened girl. No sooner had she reached out, than a silver streak bowled Trang over. Tsukune was perched over her, his legs straddling her diminutive hips, and his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

"Aah, Nii-sama! What are you..?" She froze, a rabbit cornered by a ravenous wolf. "N-no, please, Nii-sama, don't!" She cried as his fangs slide along the tender flesh of her neck.

Tsukune, blinded by his rapidly growing hunger, ignored her pleas. He reared back, ready to strike, when he felt his body wrapped in chains and vines. Kurumu and Yukari had summoned all their strength to bind him, and Mizore, after pulling the petrified girl away from him, encased him in ice. Said girl clutched tightly to the Ice-maiden, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mizore-Sempai? What's wrong with Nii-sama?" Trang sobbed, nearly hysterical. Her disguise had slipped, and her white rabbit ears were trembling terribly.

"Just a second, Trang-chan." Ruby responded, stepping between them and Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, I know you don't want to take our blood, but what will happen if you lose control like this when we aren't around?" She held her wrist just inches from his thrashing mouth. "Drink, Tsukune-kun. Drink and come back to us." She pleaded, hoping that there was still some sense in there, and stepped forward, within reach of Tsukune's sharp fangs.

Sensing a nearby meal, he latched onto her upturned wrist, teeth digging deeply into the flesh, tearing it slightly and earning a sigh of pleasure that was nearly overwhelmed by pain. 'I made a promise to you, Tsukune-kun.' She thought to herself. 'To always be yours, no matter what pains you would inflict on me.' She winced as his jaw shifted, crossing the fine line. 'But I only hope you're not always _this_ rough.'

Once he had taken his fill, Tsukune slumped against his bonds, unconscious. Ruby wrapped her wrist in a white cloth and checked Tsukune's eyes. Sighing, she turned back to the others. "He's going to be fine, though it will be our responsibility to make sure he feeds regularly." She dispelled the items binding Tsukune's body and laid him out on the nearby bench.

"Fine? Are you kidding me?" Kurumu shrieked. "He just did exactly what he was afraid of happening since the day he learned what he became. What's worse, with Moka-_san_ crushing his heart, and now this, I don't think Tsukune-kun's going to want to be around us."

"Like the time he thought he hurt me." Mizore looked down at the deceptively calm boy.

"He won't want to risk hurting any of us, and might try to hide away again, desu." Yukari quickly began formulating plans to try and cheer Tsukune up.

"We can't let that happen. We will have to go all out if we want to show Tsukune-kun how important he is to us, and to break down the walls that Moka-san built with her rejection." Ruby looked longingly in the direction of the one who had opened her heart to humanity, and to him, without even realizing it.

Trang's ears popped up at the mention of Moka, and looked to the Raven Witch. "Moka-Sempai did this to him?" The white-haired girl looked furious. "Nii-sama's the best person she could have asked for! He told me they had made a promise, too. How could she reject him now?"

"Not only that, but for the last week, she wasn't making sure he had fed. He was being starved, and then with the way she denied him, I think Moka-san was hoping that he would go insane and need to be put down." Kurumu sat down and pulled Tsukune's head into her lap, smoothing out his unruly hair, and paying special attention to the silver streaks that flowed from his temple. She wasn't sure that was why Moka had done it, but she didn't need to be sure. Moka risked Tsukune's life nearly every day since they met, and nearly killed him today, that was enough for her.

"Is that why he…" Trang couldn't finish the sentence, the way he was about to force himself on her, just like the thugs he had saved her from on her first day. 'Maybe not exactly like that.' She thought to herself.

"Yes." Mizore sighed, a little upset that Kurumu had taken that spot before she could. "He wasn't in control of himself. You're like a little sister to Tsukune-kun, and he wouldn't hurt you."

"Yea, what kind of person would save a girl from being raped just so he could do it himself months later, desu?"

"Not helping…" Ruby groaned as she noticed how Trang managed to shrink even farther, trying to be as small as possible. The witch pulled herself together and looked at the assembled girls, once again giving off the air of the Headmaster's Assistant. "Yukari-chan, go tell the Committee that Tsukune-kun has taken ill and will not be in today. Mizore-san, Kurumu-san, take Tsukune-kun back to his dorm and make sure he's comfortable." Kurumu's face lit up. "Make sure his pants stay on." Her face fell a bit, but there was still the ghost of a devilish grin on her face. Ruby sighed, knowing that was as good as it was going to get. "Trang-chan, you're going to come with me. I need to make sure you understand a few things about Tsukune's situation, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Yukari ran off as Kurumu and Mizore hoisted Tsukune up, draping his arms across their shoulders, walking slowly so that his sagging head didn't move too much. Ruby helped Trang up and started to walk with her. "The thing about Tsukune-kun is…"

-Tsukune's room-

Mizore and Kurumu sat down with a still unconscious Tsukune slumped between them on his bed. Both girls had a healthy blush adorning their cheeks.

"How are we going to do this, Ice-Queen?" Kurumu asked as she tried to get Tsukune fully onto the bed.

"I don't know." The other girl admitted. "Moka-san's gone, and Tsukune-kun's free to make little snowflakes with me," She ignored the Succubus' glare. "but with what she's done, and what just happened, I don't know if he'll ever be able to open up to us again."

"We have to do something, though. Tsukune-kun was always there for us when we needed a shoulder to cry on. Now he needs us to return the favor in any way we can." The blue-haired girl took Tsukune's hand and began rubbing the back of it lovingly.

"If he'll let us. You saw him as he tried to leave. He tried to smile, assure us that he was going to be okay. He doesn't want us to worry about him. He sees it as his job to help and protect us, not the other way around." Mizore took up the same position that Kurumu had taken on the roof. Even out cold, Tsukune had a pained expression on his face.

"Not worry about him? Fat chance." Kurumu scoffed. "Tsukune-kun is everything to me, and until he is back to his old cheerful self, I'm not letting him out of my sight!" She took the chair from his desk and pulled it over to the bed, sitting on it and resting her head in the crook of his arm. "When he wakes up, it'll be our job to show him how loved he really is."

Mizore nodded as she continued to run her fingers through Tsukune's hair. 'Moka-san, if I ever see you again, I'll rip out your heart and freeze it in a giant block of ice, then throw it into the ocean. That way, you might feel even a little of what you've done to Tsukune-kun.' She leaned back against the headboard, realizing just how tired she was.

-Festival Committee Meeting Room-

Yukari walked through the door, and all the hopeful faces that had turned toward her fell. One of the girls in the back of the room spoke up. "Oh, Yukari-sempai, have you seen Tsukune-sama? Trang-chan went to look for him, but she hasn't come back."

Yukari sighed. Why'd she have to get stuck with this job? "That's actually why I'm here. Tsukune-kun wasn't feeling too good, so he's resting in his room. Trang-chan is with Ruby-sama, taking care of the progress report."

"So what are we supposed to do, then?" A boy sitting at the table barked out. "We can't sit here all day waiting for him to feel better."

"Go back to your dorms." Yukari said simply. "We'll have Tsukune-kun up and running by tomorrow, guaranteed, desu."

As she walked toward the dorms, Yukari began to wonder if they would be able to fulfill the promise she had just made. It had always been Moka that was able to pull Tsukune out of his funks, and now she was the cause of it. How were they going to keep his mind off of her, not to mention the fact that he lost control of himself for the first time in almost a year and attacked a girl he had promised to protect. "What will happen if Tsukune wakes up alone?" She asked herself, immediately knowing that he would begin freaking out, thinking that he had ripped out the little Rabbit's throat. Shaking her head, trying to get the visual of Tsukune bathing in someone's blood out of her head, she ran the rest of the way back to the dorms. Once she had reached Tsukune's door, she checked to make sure it wasn't locked. When it opened, she poked her head in, seeing that his head was propped up in Mizore's lap, both of them fast asleep, and Kurumu half on the bed, hugging his left arm like it was a life-line. She smirked as she took off her hat, cape and shoes. 'At least he won't be alone.' She crawled onto the bed between Tsukune and the wall before wrapping around his right arm, snuggling into the warmth before joining the others in the calm of sleep.

-Forest Path-

"So, Nii-sama was Human when he came to the school?" Trang asked, wonder evident in her voice.

"That's right. To be honest, when I first met Tsukune-kun, I hated him just because he was Human." Ruby was looking down at her feet. It still hurt to admit that she had been so prejudiced back then.

"Why?"

"The one who taught me how to use my magic was a very bitter old woman, and she used the fact that my parents were killed by a drunk driver to build a hatred in me toward anyone that wasn't a witch." A flash of anger passed over her face as she remembered the old hag. "I attacked them one day when they had come too close to the sunflower field we were tending. Yet, even after I said such hurtful things to Tsukune-kun, and even wounded him, he still tried to stop the other girls from hurting me. I had passed out after the fight, and he tended to me all night long. When I woke up, I was scared and confused. He was Human, but he wasn't anything like the humans I had been taught to fear and hate. He had nothing but kind words for me, even as he changed his own bandages." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I was so conflicted, and said some very unkind things as I ran away from the hotel they were staying at. Long story short, Tsukune-kun is the reason that I know there is so much more to life than blind anger. He's turned all of our lives around, saved us all from something, and now it's our turn to do that for him, to show him that he's loved by each of us." She smiled down at the white-haired girl. "So, are you ready to go be a good little sister?"

"You know it!"

The two quickly finished the walk back to the dorms and stopped in front of Tsukune's room. Ruby put her ear to the door. "Sounds like everyone else is already in there and fast asleep."

"Is there room for us?"

Ruby opened the door and noticed the way everyone was situated. "If you're careful, Trang, you can probably lay right on top of him and give him a great big hug. His chest does look like a good pillow." She sighed.

"What about you?" Trang asked, noticing how small his bed actually was.

"I'll take the foot of the bed, maybe commandeer one of his legs as my pillow." She mused, taking off her various necklaces and her choker.

Trang got into position, sighing contentedly as she settled her head above Tsukune's heart. He was warm and comforting, even in his sleep, exactly how she imagined a brother to be. "Don't worry, Nii-sama, we'll make you right as rain in no time."

Ruby looked at the scene before her. Tsukune might not ever be quite the same, but he was currently surrounded by people who loved him in one way or another, and she knew they would do anything to see him truly smile just one more time.

-Later-

Tsukune slowly slid back into a state of awareness. The first thing he knew was that he was very comfortable, even though he couldn't feel his feet. There was a soft pressure on nearly every inch of his body, and he could hear more than one person breathing, so he knew he wasn't alone. Figuring he wouldn't be able to determine where he was with his eyes closed, he opened them, and gazed directly into the amethyst orbs of Mizore.

"Hey, sleepy-head." She whispered, a rare smile on her lips.

"Mizore-chan, what happened?" He asked, taking note of how quickly her face fell.

"It's not important right now, Tsukune-kun. It's still early in the morning, so please try to get some more sleep. Everyone else is here to make sure you sleep well, and you know how Milk-Jugs gets." She went back to stroking his hair, trying to calm him.

"Everyone?" He looked down his still-clothed body and noticed the four other girls tangled up in his limbs. Gazing back up to Mizore, he sighed sadly, not having the strength to argue. "Fine, I'll try to sleep, but you owe me an explanation in the morning."

"Anything you want, Tsukune-kun." The Ice-maiden cooed soothingly. "Anything at all."

**Alright, still pretty angsty, but can you blame him, really? I know I gave a pretty condensed version of Ruby's intro, but it is mostly to help define Trang Tho (White Rabbit in Vietnamese, from my other Rosario story) as the little sister type and make her a sounding board for the girls trying to reset Tsukune. She will not be vying for his attention in a romantic way, but she will be around quite a bit**

**Not much else to say, as the story is still developing, but as that is the case, the rating may change later if things progress in the usual fashion. So please review, as us writers love us some good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


End file.
